Solution - Chapitre II
Cartes Les Egouts 1. Un tonneau. 2. C’est là que vous arrivez – à côté du cadavre d’un homme. 3. À cette jonction vous allez rencontrer un chevalier de la Rose ardente – Siegfried. 4. Un tonneau. Utilisez le signe de Aard pour ouvrir le passage. 5. Si vous laissez le malfrat vous battre dans le donjon, vous découvrez son corps ici. Fouillez pour trouver un Glaive rouillé. 6. Site d’énergie. 7. Un tonneau. 8. feu de camp 9. Un tonneau. 10. Un tonneau. 11. Un tonneau. 12. un sac. 13. Fouillez pour trouver la Lettre à Eric et une clé rouillée. Si vous lisez la lettre, vous apprenez qu’une secte occulte se cache quelque part dans les égouts, qui voue un culte à l’araignée a tête de lion. 14. Sortie des égouts. Vous avez la clé par Siegfried après avoir éliminé la Cockatrice. 15. Barreaux de fer 16. Barreaux de fer et un Site d’énergie. 17. Feu de camp 18. Site d’énergie. 19. feu de camp. 20. La crypte de l’araignée a tête de lion (décrit au chapitre III – carte M18). Vous feriez mieux de ne pas rentrer au début du Chapitre II. Vous aurez besoin d’une bonne épée ici. 21. Entrée de la crypte de la Fouine. ---- Quartiers du Temple 1. Entrée des égouts (C’est par là que vous pénétrez dans la cite pour la première fois). Il y a une statue à coté – elle sera utile au Chapitre III. 2. Maison du détective. Vous trouvez ici le Guide de Vizima. Vous pouvez aussi méditer ici (parlez à Raymond d’abord). 3. Maison abandonnée. Dans les placards se trouvent 3 bouteilles de Très vieux vin. D’abord vous devez vaincre 4 Graveirs. 4. Portail vers la digue. Flash-back: Vous rencontrez Siegfried ici si vous l’avez accompagné à la phase 4 de Q2.23 Evasion. Il vous aide avec les gardes et ainsi vous pouvez accéder à la digue. Si Siegfried ne vous aide pas, vous pouvez corrompre le garde (60 orins) ou lui montrer le Sceau des gardes de la cité que vous obtenez auprès de Vincent Meis à la fin de Q2.26. Suspect: Vincent Meis. 5. Un tonneau. 6. maison abandonnée. 7. Forgeron. Vous devez avoir une recommandation de Zoltan si vous voulez commercer avec lui. Parlez simplement à Zoltan à Vizima pour ça. 8. Maison de Vivaldi. 9. Maison de Kalkstein. Ici vous trouvez la Prophétie d’Ithlinne, ainsi que les Bases de l’Alchimie. Vous pouvez aussi méditer ici. 10. Un tonneau. 11. Maison de Vertzs. 12. Un tonneau. 13. Maison des non humains. Vous trouvez le livre Contre les Non humains. 14. Maison. 15. Antiquaire. 16. Maison. 17. étal de nourriture. 18. Trafiquant. 19. Herboriste. 20. Panneau d’annonces. Il y a une note disant que Kalkstein (M8.9) recherche un homme d’arme. Se trouve aussi un tonneau derrière la pancarte. 21. Maison de Shani (elle n’est présente que la nuit). Il y a une barrique à l’angle. Pour rentrer vous devez négocier avec la Grand-mère. Ne buvez pas avec elle, elle vous mettra à la porte si vous êtes saoul. Dites juste que vous êtes là pour voir Shani et que vous êtes de l’hôpital. Si elle parle du froid qui arrive, donnez lui n’importe quel alcool (c’est le meilleur moyen de s’en débarrasser, elle ne vous gênera plus). Si elle dit que vous êtes vieux et un coureur de jupons, alors vous dîtes qu’elle n’est qu’une « emmerdeuse ». Il existe plusieurs moyens de la passer. On peut trouver le journal de Grand-mère quelque part au rez de chaussée. Vous pouvez méditer ici. 22. Porte nord. Un tonneau se trouve juste à coté. 23. Donjon de la cité. Il y a un panneau d’annonce juste à coté. Se trouve dessus : le contrat des loups, le contrat des Ekinoppes, le contrat des Algoules, le contrat des chiens, et le contrat des noyeurs. A l’intérieur vous rencontrez Joseph et Vincent Meis. Il y a aussi une trappe sur le sol, menant aux égouts (M7.2). 24. La taverne de l’ours poilu. A l’intérieur : Yamo Ryeboozer, Zoltan, Munro, Dhunda, la serveuse, le tavernier, le parieur, Coleman et le Boucanier. Comme toujours, vous pouvez méditer ici pour 5 orins et laisser vos affaires gratuitement. Il y a un panneau d’annonce juste devant la taverne, avec le contrat des loups, le contrat des Ekinoppes, le contrat des Algoules, le contrat des chiens, et le contrat des noyeurs (tout les panneaux comportent les mêmes annonces). 25. feu de camp et un tonneau. 26. Maison de Talar. Vous pouvez méditer ici. 27. Un tonneau. 28. Porte vers le quartier des marchands. Vous pouvez vous y rendre au chapitre III. 29. Jardin de l’hôpital. 30. Hôpital de St Lebioda. Flash-back : Si vous décidez de combattre la cockatrice seul (phase 4 de Q2.23. Evasion), vous rencontrez Siegfried ici. Il vous laisse rentrer dans l’hôpital Si Siegfried ne vous fait pas rentrer, vous pouvez soudoyer le garde (60 orins) ou lui montrer le Sceau des gardes de la cité obtenu auprès de Vincent Meis pour la quête Q2.26 Suspect: Vincent Meis. A l’intérieur se trouve le livre Cultes et Religions du nord. Si vous déposez une offrande sur l’autel de Melitele (se peut être un poulet) vous obtenez Oth Sephiroth, Veen’ah Sephiroth et Ghe’vrath Sephiroth. Pour les offrandes suivantes vous recevez du Gui. Durant la journée on y trouve Shani et un prisonnier. Il servira plus tard Q2.28 Le témoin. 31. Un tonneau. 32. Un tonneau. 33. Armurier de l’ordre et Marchand de l’ordre. Vous devez avoir de bonnes relations avec l’ordre pour commercer avec lui. 34. Cloître de la Rose ardente. A l’intérieur: La fleur et la flamme, Spectres, Fantômes et les damnés. 35. Porte du temple. 36. Porte du Cimetière. Il y a un Fossoyeur non loin. Vous devrez vous y rendez Durant la phase 3 de Q2.54 La gratitude du fossoyeur. 37. Maison du Boucanier. Il y a deux malfrats à l’entrée – les eux ont une clé de la porte. Vous pouvez les tuer seulement durant la nuit. Quand le Boucanier n’est pas à la taverne, il est dans cette maison. Il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur si vous avez tué les gardes. 38. Aux cuisses Brûlantes. Carmen se trouve devant l’entrée. 39. Entrepôt. 40. Maison. 41. Maison abandonnée. 42. Maison (avec deux entrées). 43. Maison. Dedans vous trouvez le livre Le don de Lara. 44. Poste de Vincent Meis. ---- La Digue 1. Portail du quartier du Temple. 2. Embarcadère. 3. Un tonneau. 4. Un tonneau 5. Portail de la Vieille Vizima. Vous n’y aurez accès qu’au Chapitre IV. 6. Un tonneau 7. Un tonneau 8. feu de camp 9. Feu de camp 10. Declan Leuvaarden. 11. Le passeur. Il peut vous amener aux marais et vous ramener pour 5 orins. ---- Les Marais Les marais sont dangereux quelque soit l’heure. Avant de vous y rendre, essayez de vous entraîner au style de combat de groupe avec le glaive d’argent. Important : Au cours de votre première visite, vous devrez combattre un type spécial d’ Ekinoppe - Coccacidium, qui est un monstre difficile à battre à ce moment du jeu. Elle apparaîtra a divers endroits de la carte jusqu’a ce qu’elle soit définitivement abattue. Munissez vous de Swallows et de Loriot doré. Le livre du Loriot doré se trouve chez Talar (M8.26). 1. Le passeur. Il vous ramène à la digue. 2. Jean Pierre, chasseur de prime. Il peut vous parler de Léo Bonhart (un personnage original des livres du Sorceleur). 3. Grand père – c’est ici que vous le rencontrez pour la première fois. 4. feu de camp. 5. Argilières. 6. Corps mutilés. Fouillez les: broche des Salamandres, broche des Salamandres fendue, 2x infusions de Vries. Les plaies indiquent que ces personnes ont été tuées à l’épée. 7. Autel Vodyanoi. Vous pouvez y déposer des objets en offrande, ils seront échangés Durant la nuit par autre chose. 8. Coccacidium. Un adversaire coriace – si vous le pouvez, tuez la à la première rencontre. Sinon elle apparaîtra à divers endroits sur la carte. Vous trouverez dessus des ingrédients d’Ekinoppes. 9. Site d’énergie. 10. Autel de Melitele et Site d’énergie. 11. Feu de camp et un Vieux briquetier. 12. Cabane. Un livre sur L’histoire de Lara Dorren et Cregan de Lod se trouve ici. Un tonneau se trouve devant la maison. 13. Cabane. 14. Cabane. Le Briquetier qui s’y trouve vous parlera des plantes des marais (fleur de bident, feuille de petite ciguë et œil de corneille) pour 50 orins, un peu de miel ou un châle (au choix). Il y a 3 barils derrière la cabane. 15. Cabane. Dedans: La prophétie d’ithlinne. 16. Cabane de Vaska. 17. Cadavre. 18. Cabane abandonnée. Dedans : Ain Soph Aur. 19. Tour de pierre. Vous y pénétrez après avoir accomplie la quête Q2.58. Monolithes. A l’intérieur vous découvrez un cercle de pouvoir qui vous confère le don du signe Axii. Il y a aussi un coffre : livre du mage de la tour, décoction de raffard le blanc, Météorite rouge. 20. Caverne (carte M11). A l’intérieur il y a des loups et des spectres. 21. feu de camp. 22. Le camp des bûcherons. L’un des bûcherons peut vous vendre une potion de larmes d’épouse, de l’hydromel, et une bague en argent, le tout pour 200 orins (150 si vous faites du troc). 23. Feu de camp. A côté se trouvent 2 paniers à fouiller. Durant la quête Q2.57. Son poids en or, vous y rencontrez Siegfried et ses hommes. 24. Corps. 25. Cimetière des Golems. 26. feu de camp et un cadavre. 27. Beaucoup de pieds de fleurs de bidents. 28. feu de camp et 2 cadavres. Un anneau d’or et saphir se trouve sur l’un d’eux. Beaucoup d’Algoules y apparaissent à la nuit tombée. 29. Site d’énergie. 30. L’île des Wyverns. On peut y trouver un cadavre, avec certains objets dessus : lettre tachée de sang, un bague en argent, un anneau d’argent et d’ambre et l’épée Harvall. 31. corps. 32. Le bosquet des Druides. Vous y rencontrez des druides, et ancien druide, Morenn, Yaevinn et quelques bêtes amicales. 33. Un cercle de pouvoir – vous y apprenez le signe de Yrden. 34. Golem entouré de trois pylônes. 35. Camp des Non humains avec 4 feux de camp. 36. Dix monolithes, où vous devez placer les Sephirahs à la fin de la quête Q2.58. Monolithes. ---- La Grotte des Marais 1. Sortie de la caverne. 2. Sarcophage. A l’intérieur on trouve : bague en or, Swallow et le Sephirah de Y’esath. 3. Cercle de pierre. Vous acquérez le signe de Quen. Comme tout les autres cercles de pouvoir, touchez le encore pour augmenter la puissance de ce signe durant quelques heures. 4. Piliers de pierre. ---- Le Cimetière de Wyzima Le cimetière est toujours dangereux. 1. Porte du quartier du Temple. 2. Cadavre de brigand. 3. Entrée de la crypte. 4. Portail du quartier des marchands – Inaccessible jusqu’au Chapitre III. 5. Coffre: anneau d’or et saphir. 6. Un tonneau. 7. Statue – utilisée au chapitre III. ---- La Crypte du Cimetière de Wyzima 1. Entrée du cimetière. 2. Un tonneau 3. Un tonneau 4. Cadavre. 5. Mur fragile – utilisez le signe Aard. 6. Autel. 7. Cadavre de Raymond. 8. Cadavre. 9. quatre tonneaux. 10. Cadavre. 11. Un tonneau. 12. Cadavre. 13. Squelette. 14. Vieux coffre. 15. Sarcophage: Météorite rouge, rune de Swarog. 16. Vieux coffre. 17. Vieux coffre: Décoction de Raffard le blanc. 18. Panier. 19. Vieux coffre. 20. Coffre. ---- Quêtes principales Le chapitre 2 est le plus long du jeu. Les quêtes principales que vous y rencontrerez sont : Q2.23 La grande évasion, Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima, Q2.29 Tour mystérieuse et Q2.58. Les obélisques. La quête “Les secrets de Wyzima” comporte deux quêtes secondaires: Q2.28 Témoin et complice et Q2.49. Anatomie d’un crime. “Tour mystérieuse” comprend aussi deux quêtes secondaires: Q2.50 Sentinelle et Q2.51 Argilières. Enfin, la quête Qp.4. Secrets de sorceleurs, initiée lors du prologue, se poursuit dans le chapitre 2. Q.p.4. Secrets de sorceleurs (suite) Phase 5. Le détective En parlant avec Siegfried dans les égouts (phase 6 de Q2.23 La grande évasion), vous apprendrez qu’il connaît un détective à Wyzima qui peut vous aider. Phase 6. Les secrets de Wyzima Le détective habite une maison (M8.2) situé près de l’entrée des égouts. Adressez-vous à lui. Vous entamerez une nouvelle quête, Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima. Phase 7. Azar Javed En terminant Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima (et le chapitre II par la même occasion), vous parviendrez à démasquer Azar Javed. Cette quête se poursuit dans le Chapitre III. ---- Q2.23. La grande évasion Phase 1. Malfrat Jouez aux dés avec le prisonnier elfe (vous obtiendrez de lui un jeu de dés si vous n’en possédez pas). Après la partie, Vincent apparaîtra près de la grille de la prison. Vous devrez alors vaincre un autre prisonnier en combat à mains nues pour obtenir le droit de combattre la cocatrix. Phase 2. Victoire (ou Défaite) Terrassez le prisonnier costaud et parlez à Vincent (si le prisonnier vous bat, parlez-lui également). La conversation fera avancer la quête Qp.3. Le secret de Berengar et Q2.24. Souvenir d’un glaive Phase 3. Glaive Lorsque vous quitterez la prison, Joseph vous donnera un glaive en argent, ainsi que 2 potions : Chat et Blizzard. Phase 4. Nid de cocatrix Dans les égouts, vous rencontrerez Siegfried (M7.3) qui chasse lui aussi la cocatrix. Si vous lui demandez ce qu’il sait sur ce monstre, vous obtiendrez l’article correspondant dans votre Bestiaire. Vous pouvez décider de vous joindre à lui ou choisir de chasser seul. Siegfried vous sera surtout utile dans la mesure où il porte une torche et que vous n’aurez pas à utiliser la potion de Chat. Si vous choisissez de chasser avec lui, Siegfried se tiendra par la suite près des portes de la ville (M8.4) et vous laissera pénétrer La Digue. Si vous décidez de combattre le monstre seul, Siegfried se trouvera alors près de l’Hôpital (M8.30) et vous laissera entrer sans problèmes. Phase 5. Trophée Vaincre la Cocatrix n’est pas difficile – le glaive en argent et le style de combat rapide devraient vous suffire pour en venir à bout. Vous pouvez néanmoins boire une potion d’Hirondelle, au cas où… Lorsque le monstre s’élève dans les airs pour vous frapper, repoussez-le à l’aide de Aard. Sur son cadavre (vous rencontrerez la cocatrix aux alentours de M7.7 ou M7.10), récupérez le séfirot Malkut et la Tête de Cockatrix. Ramasser ce trophée initie la quête Q2.25. La Bête des égouts. Si vous ne combattez pas avec Siegfried, il apparaîtra alors – suivez-le et près de la sortie (M7.14), il vous donnera une clé pour ouvrir la porte. Phase 6. Bandits Près de l’issue, deux mercenaires vous attaqueront. Terrassez-les. Après les avoir vaincu, parlez à Siegfried. Vous commencerez à avoir une petite idée sur la personne à l’origine du coup monté. Ceci activera Q2.27. Suspect: Vincent Meis. Phase 7. Consigne Tout ce qui vous reste à faire est de quitter les égouts, parler à Vincent et récupérer vos possessions. Phase 8. Retour de consigne Allez voir Joseph (M8.23) et parlez-lui. Il vous libérera officiellement et vous autorisera à reprendre possession de vos affaires (qui se trouvent toutes dans un coffre).Vous pourrez aussi fouiller le tonneau d’à côté. ---- Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima Phase 1. L’ouverture de l’enquête Parlez à Raymond (M8.2) et vous découvrirez qu’il possède quelques informations sur la Salamandre. Phase 2. De l’argent pour le détective Afin que Raymond démarre son enquête, vous devez lui payer 100 orins (Cette phase n’apparaît pas si vous lui donnez l’argent la première fois que vous le rencontrez ou si vous mentionnez Azar Javed). Phase 3. Vincent Si, durant la conversation, vous lui demandez s’il s’agit d’une affaire personnelle ou d’une commande, il vous racontera une partie de sa vie. Il vous apprendra aussi qu’un membre de la Salamandre a été arrêté et vous fera part de ses doutes quant au comportement étrange de Vincent. Cette information ouvrira la quête Q2.28 Témoin et complice. Demandez-lui de vous parler du prisonnier pour apprendre qu’il s’agit probablement d’un des chefs. A peine aurez-vous quitté la maison de Raymond que vous serez attaqué... Phase 4. Le témoin Avant de combattre les bandits, vous apprendrez qu’il s’agit d’un piège qui vous est tendu par l’un des meilleurs agents de la Salamandre. Phase 5. Conclusion Cette phase débute en même temps que la phase 5 de Q2.28 Témoin et complice. Phase 6. La confiance de l’alchimiste Cette phase débute en même temps que Q2.28 Témoin et complice. Phase 7. La confiance de l’alchimiste Vous commencerez à acquérir la confiance de Kalkstein en entreprenant une quête pour lui, telle que Q2.29. Tour mystérieuse. Phase 8. Conversation avec Raymond Lorsque vous possédez les deux livres, lisez-les et parlez-en à Kalkstein. Retournez ensuite voir Raymond (M8.2) (si vous avez auparavant terminé cette partie de Q2.29. Tour mystérieuse, vous pouvez retourner parler à Raymond immédiatement après avoir quitté sa maison pour la première fois). Phase 9. Assaut Lorsque vous pénétrerez dans la demeure de Raymond (M8.2), vous devrez le protéger des assauts de trois bandits de la Salamandre. Phase 10. Les Suspects Après avoir parlé à Raymond, il vous donnera ses notes concernant les suspects principaux : Le Boucanier, Talar et Leuvaarden. Ceci lancera les quêtes correspondantes (si vous ne les avez pas commencées d’une manière différente). Vous devrez tous les interroger. Phase 11. Le Boucanier Cette phase débute en même temps que la phase 2 de Q2.38 Suspect: Le Boucanier Phase 12. Talar Cette phase débute en même temps que la phase 2 de Q2.38 Suspect: Talar (NdT : Selon que l’on choisisse d’interroger rapidement Vivaldi, les phases 11 et 12 peuvent aussi bien concerner Vivaldi, Le Boucanier ou Talar.) Phase 13. Suite des interrogations Cette phase commence après que vous ayez interrogé deux suspects. Il vous reste alors à interroger Leuvaarden (M9.10). Phase 14. Contact Lorsque toutes vos quêtes concernant les suspects sont passées en phase 2, attendez que Raymond vous contacte. Phase 15. La réunion Lorsque vous revenez dans le Quartier du Temple depuis La Digue, vous êtes approché par un garçon qui vous annonce que vous êtes attendu chez Raymond (M8.2). Le détective désire que vous lui payiez 200 orins supplémentaires afin qu’il poursuive son enquête. Phase 16. Autopsie En parlant avec le détective (vous remarquerez que votre médaillon tressaute et qu’il y a du Fisstech sur la table), vous apprendrez que le prisonnier a été emmené à l’hôpital après Q2.28 Témoin et complice et qu’il y est mort. Pour résoudre le mystère de son décès, vous allez devoir pratiquer une autopsie avec l’aide de Shani. La quête Q2.49 Anatomie d’un Crime est lancée. Si vous vous rendez au cimetière – Q2.54. La gratitude du fossoyeur – et y découvrez le cadavre de Raymond dans l’une des cryptes (M13.7), l’autopsie s’avèrera inutile. Retournez voir Raymond-Azar (M8.2) et passez directement en phase 19. Phase 17. L’étau se resserre L’autopsie a lieu en phase 6 de Q2.49 Anatomie d’un Crime... Si vous êtes convaincu que Le Boucanier est le coupable, passez en phase 25. Phase 18. Azar Javed Si, durant l’autopsie, vous avez deviné qu’Azar a pris la place Raymond (et si vous n’en êtes pas certain, allez faire un tour dans le crypte du cimetière), rendez visite au faux Raymond (M8.2). Phase 19. Subterfuge Dites à Raymond-Azar que l’autopsie n’a rien donné. Phase 20. Un piège Retournez à nouveau voir Raymond, écoutez les détails de son plan et dites-lui que vous allez vous occuper vous-même du Boucanier (M8.24, M8.37). Phase 21. La Tour Inutile de vous attaquer au Boucanier, parlez-lui plutôt de Javed, si vous ne l’avez pas déjà fait. Dites ensuite à Raymond que Le Boucanier est mort. Dans la conversation suivante, à propos d’une tour dans les marais, vous obtiendrez le sefirot Keter Elyon. Vous pouvez à présent démasquer Raymond-Javed. Dans ce cas, Javed vous tuera instantanément et il n’y a rien que vous puissiez y faire. Soyez patient… Phase 22. Bas les masques A présent, achevez la quête Q2.58. Les obélisques et pénétrez dans la tour (M10.19). Phase 23. Le secret enfoui A l’intérieur de la tour, vous découvrirez un coffre. Et dans ce coffre se trouve le livre que désire Azar. Phase 24. L’évasion d’Azar En sortant de la tour, le moment sera enfin venu de faire face à Azar – prenez un peu de temps pour vous préparer avant de quitter la tour. Azar invoquera tout d’abord un Ifrit, un monstre enflammé que vous devrez vaincre. Puis ce sera au tour d’Azar et du Professeur de vous attaquer. Faite-leur suffisamment mal pour qu’ils vous paralysent avant de s’enfuir. Tandis que vous reposerez inconscient au pied de la Tour, une bataille se déroule, entre l’Ordre et la Scoia’tael, mettant un terme au Chapitre II. Phase 25. Résultats de l’autopsie Alors, vous pensez que Le Boucanier est le coupable ? Phase 26. Contrat sur Le Boucanier En allant voir Raymond’s (M8.2), vous obtiendrez une quête : tuer Le Boucanier. Phase 27. Mort du Boucanier Combattre Le Boucanier (M8.37) ne sera pas une partie de plaisir car, dès que vous le menacerez, 10 de ses hommes apparaîtront pour lui porter secours (utilisez le glaive d’acier, le style de groupe et engloutissez une potion d’Hirondelle). Sur son cadavre, vous découvrirez 900 orins ainsi qu’une météorite jaune. Phase 28. La tour Dites à Raymond que vous avez tué Le Boucanier – vous obtiendrez en échange le sefirot Keter Elyon avant de préparer le prochain rendez-vous avec le faux détective… Phase 29. Ouverture de la Tour Vous devez à présent terminer la quête Q2.58 Les obélisques afin de pouvoir entrer dans la tour (M10.19). Phase 30. Le secret de la tour A l’intérieur de la tour, vous découvrirez un coffre contenant un livre. Prenez-le. Phase 31. La vérité En ressortant de la tour, Azar Javed apparaîtra sous son vrai jour et s’emparera du livre que vous avez trouvé. La fin de la quête est similaire à celle de la phase 24. ---- Q2.28. Témoin et complice Phase 1. Prisonnier Cette quête s’ouvre lorsque vous parlez à Raymond (M8.2) lors de la phase 3 de Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima. Phase 2. Le capitaine Si vous demandez à Vincent de vous parler du prisonnier, il ne vous dira rien. Phase 3. Le pot-de-vin Joseph (M8.23) a quelques informations à vous communiquer, mais vous devez en échange lui apporter une unité de Fisstech. Il se peut que vous en ayez déjà récupéré sur les cadavres des bandits (phase 4 of Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima). Si ce n’est pas le cas, vous pouvez vous en procurer auprès de Coleman (M8.24). Phase 4. Nouvelle source Si Coleman est mort... Phase 5. Salamandres ... vous allez devoir trouver du Fisstech sur des corps de bandits – vous en croiserez principalement dans le quartier non humain (M8.6). Phase 6. Fisstech pour Joseph Donnez la drogue à Joseph (s’il ne désire pas vous parler, sortez de la prison et rentrez-y à nouveau). Phase 7. Prisonnier à l’Hôpital Joseph vous apprendra que le membre de la Salamandre prisonnier se trouve à l’hôpital. Phase 8. Raid sur l’hôpital Pour rentrer dans l’hôpital (M8.30), vous devez soudoyer le garde ou lui montrer la Chevalière de la Garde. Vous pouvez obtenir cet anneau grâce à Vincent Meis à la fin Q2.26. Suspect: Vincent Meis. Rendez-vous à l’hôpital pendant la nuit, et soudoyez l’un des gardes affectés à la surveillance du prisonnier. Mais à peine ce dernier aura-t-il le temps de murmurer les noms de Kalkstein et du Boucanier, que 5 bandits feront irruption dans l’hôpital et vous attaqueront. Tuez-les. Une nouvelle conversation rapide avec le prisonnier fera avancer la quête Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima et ouvrira Q2.38. Suspect: Le Boucanier et Q2.39.Suspect: Kalkstein. Phase 9. L’interrogatoire Une discussion avec Raymond (M8.2) résumera l’avancée de l’enquête – les pistes principales semblent mener vers Kalkstein et Le Boucanier. Lorsque vous parlerez à Shani après le raid sur l’hôpital, elle ne sera pas vraiment emballée par la tournure que prennent les choses, et vous confiera que le prisonnier a été transféré dans « un endroit sûr ». ---- Q2.49. Anatomie d’un crime Phase 1. Autopsie Cette quête débute lors de la phase 16 de Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima. Phase 2. Shani Si vous évoquez auprès de Shani l’autopsie à l’hôpital (M8.30), vous découvrirez que vous ne pouvez en parler en public. Allez la retrouver chez elle (M8.21) le soir. Phase 3. Préparatifs de l’autopsie Parlez de l’autopsie à Raymond, Vincent et au Fossoyeur (M8.36). Consultez également les ouvrages Médecine légale et Insectes de Zerrikania et autres vermines. Vous pouvez acheter ces deux livres à l’Antiquaire (M8.15). Phase 4. Le corps Parlez du prisonnier au Fossoyeur. Phase 5. Le pot-de-vin Si vous désirez que le Fossoyeur vous laisse étudier le corps, vous devez lui offrir une bouteille d’alcool fort. Phase 6. Autopsie Le corps se trouvera à l’hôpital (M8.30) le soir – rendez-vous sur place à minuit. Shani vous attendra près de la statue de Melitele, en compagnie du cadavre. Demandez-lui de commencer l’autopsie; vous entamerez un nouveau dialogue à chaque fois qu’elle étudiera le corps sous un nouvel angle. Les résultats de l’autopsie dépendent essentiellement de ce que vous direz à Shani. Vous pouvez confondre Kalkstein ou Le Boucanier… Mais vous pouvez aussi découvrir quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant. Si vous voulez incriminer Kalkstein, choisissez : * “Qu’en penses-tu?” * “Les muscles de son cou et ses paumes semblent tendus.” * “Est-ce que cela peut-être confirmé?” Si vous voulez incriminer Le Boucanier, choisissez : * “Qu’en penses-tu?” * “Une dague d’assassin.” * “Les preuves mènent aux hommes du Boucanier.” Et si vous désirez apprendre la vérité... * “Qu’en penses-tu?” * “Les muscles de son cou et ses paumes semblent tendus.” * “C’est trop facile...” Cette quête comporte de nombreuses branches qui apparaîtront plus tard dans le jeu, mais le plus important est de découvrir que c’est Azar qui tire les ficelles. C’est la raison pour laquelle nous recommandons de découvrir la vérité sur les causes du décès du prisonnier. Phase 7. Azar Javed Si vous avez découvert la vérité à propos de Azar, il est temps de vous en servir. ---- Q2.29. Tour mystérieuse Phase 1. Les livres Pour obtenir cette quête, vous devez rendre visite à Kalkstein (M8.9) à Wyzima et lui parler. Vous obtiendrez une pierre de téléportation que vous pourrez utiliser pour vous transporter dans son laboratoire depuis n’importe lequel des sites d’énergie. Phase 2. Antiquaire L’Antiquaire (M8.15) vous apprend que le livre « Les passages secrets » est en la possession de Golan Vivaldi (M8.8), et que Ain Soph Aur peut être trouvé dans les marais (M10.18). Phase 3. Vivaldi arrêté (flashback) Lorsque vous rendrez visite à Vivaldi – et si lors de la phase 3 de Q1.18. Un cri dans la nuit vous avez décidé de tuer les Ecureuils, Vivaldi sera arrêté devant vos yeux. Phase 4. La libération de Vivaldi Pour sortir Vivaldi de prison, vous devez vous rendre aux cachots (M8.23) et payer 200 orins à Joseph. Phase 5. Les passages secrets Une fois libéré, Vivaldi (M8.8) vous sera si reconnaissant qu’il vous offrira Les passages secrets et Ain Soph Aur. Phase 6. Ain Soph Aur Si Vivaldi n’a pas été arrêté, vous pouvez lui acheter les deux livres. Les passages secrets coûtent 100 orins, et Ain Soph Aur – 300. Un peu cher, mieux vaut allez trouver Ain Soph Aur dans les marais (M10.18). Phase 7. L’histoire de la tour Lisez Les passages secrets. Phase 8. L’histoire des Sephirot Lisez Ain Soph Aur. Phase 9. Des informations pour Kalkstein Après avoir lu les livres, retournez voir Kalkstein (M8.9). Phase 10-16. Sephirot Kalkstein vous demande de trouver 10 sephirot. Il vous donne aussi l’une d’entre elles (Hokma). Vous avez trouvé Malkut sur le corps de la cocatrix au début du chapitre. Gebura, Hod and Bina peuvent être découvertes dans l’autel de Melitele à l’hôpital (M8.30) si vous y déposez en offrande quelque chose de comestible (un poulet, par exemple). Leuvaarden (M9.10) vous vendra Tiferet pour 500 orins (dans une option de conversation). Hesed vous est offerte par Vaska pour vous remercier d’avoir mené à bien la quête Q2.51. Argilières. Yesod se trouve dans une grotte (M10.20), à l’intérieur d’un sarcophage (M11.2). Enfin, vous obtiendrez Nesah, lors de la phase finale de Q2.50. Le gardien. Phase 17. Keter Elyon Raymond vous remettra Keter Elyon dans la phase 20 de Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima. Phase 18. Les Sefirot sont en place Cette phase est activée à l’issue de la quête Q2.58 Les Obélisques. Phase 19. L’accès à la tour Retournez voir Kalkstein (M8.9) – n’oubliez pas que, tant que vous possédez la pierre de téléportation, vous pouvez utiliser n’importe quel site d’énergie pour vous transporter à son laboratoire. Dites-lui que vous avez ouvert l’accès à la tour. Vous obtiendrez 1000 orins, mais perdrez la pierre de téléportation. ---- Q2.50. Sentinelle Phase 1. Une carte de tarot Demandez à Vaska (M10.16) de vous parler de la tour du mage et vous apprendrez un nouveau chapitre de son histoire. Vaska vous donnera aussi une carte de tarot. Phase 2. Le paratonnerre Kalkstein (M8.9) vous demande de trouver un paratonnerre et vous donne un parchemin d’Elixir de moelle de golem. Phase 3. De l’argent pour le nain Le forgeron (M8.7) vous fabriquera un paratonnerre pour 50 orins. Pour commercer avec lui, il vaut faut être recommandé par Zoltan’s (Vous obtiendrez sa recommandation vers la fin de Q2.24. Souvenir d’un glaive). Phase 4. La tempête Payer le forgeron pour obtenir un paratonnerre. Phase 5. De l’argent pour les druides Bien, vous devez à présent provoquer une tempête. Allez à la clairière des druides (M10.32) et demandez au druide patriarche s’il est vrai qu’ils peuvent contrôler les forces de la nature. Payer lui 500 orins pour couvrir les dépenses. Phase 6. Le Golem Après avoir parlé au druide patriarche, allez vers le Golem (M10.34) et enfoncez lui le paratonnerre dans la tête. Phase 7. Réveiller le Golem Lorsqu’un éclair frappera le Golem, il se réveillera et vous devez le vaincre. Malgré les apparences, c’est assez simple. Vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose avec votre glaive ou vos signes; vous allez devoir utiliser les pylônes. Notez que vous pouvez activer deux pylônes et que, lorsque vous activez le troisième, ils disparaissent tous. L’astuce est d’activer le troisième pylône au moment exact où le Golem entre dans le triangle. Un éclair viendra alors le frapper. Le Golem avance toujours vers vous, vous n’aurez donc aucun problème pour le guider dans la direction voulue. Répétez l’opération jusqu’à ce que le monstre s’effondre. Phase 8-9. Les sephirot En fouillant le cadavre du Golem, vous découvrirez l’élixir coeur de Golem et la sephira Nesad. ---- Q2.51. Puit d’argile. Phase 1. Noyadés Quand vous parlez à Vaska (M10.16) du problème, elle vous dit de tuer les noyadés qui rodent aux puits d’argiles (M10.5). Phase 2. Plus de noyadés Tuez quelques noyadés... Phase 3. Succès ... et quand vous en avez terminé avec eux, retournez voir Vaska. Phase 4. Paiement Vaska n’a pas d’argent pour vous payer. A la place, elle vous offre la sephira Hesed. ---- Q2.58. Monolithes Phase 1. Les Monolithes Cette quête s’active lorsque vous avez réuni tous les sephirot lors de Q2.29. Tour mystérieuse. Phase 2-11. Les sefirots sur leur Obélisque Rendez vous au marais et placez les sefirots sur les Obélisques correspondantes (M8.36). (Le nom du sefirot est le même que celui du monolithe). Quand vous avez correctement placé tous les sefirots, la quête s’active et pouvez entrer dans la tour (M10.19). ---- L’ENQUÊTE L’objectif principal du chapitre II est d’enquêter pour trouver Azar Javed. Votre recherche commence en collaboration avec un détective local Raymond (M8.2), cela sera la première partie de Q2.27 Les secrets de Wyzima. Pour démasquer Azar vous devez enquêter sur six suspects. Ce sont Le boucanier, le chef local de la pègre, Talar le receleur, le capitaine de la Garde Vincent Meiss, l’alchimiste Kalkstein, le marchand Leuvaarden et un nain nommé Golan Vivaldi. Ce serait une erreur d’accuser l’un d’entre eux. Si vous voulez faire les choses correctement, vous devez prouver leur innocence. Le guide ne vous suivra pas dans toutes les mauvaises décisions que vous pourriez prendre, mais nous avons les bonnes en stock. Ce qui est amusant, c’est que tous les suspects sont innocents et, qu’au début de la phase 15 de Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima, Raymond est mort. C’est Azar en personne qui a pris son apparence en utilisant ses compétences magiques. Vos décisions déterminent si vous vous découvrez ou non la supercherie, et les conséquences de vos choix auront une influence à la fin du chapitre III. Vous trouverez ci-dessous le chemin le plus court pour régler le problème… Terminez la quête Q2.23. La grande évasion et allez à la maison de Raymond (M8.2) pour commencer Q2.27. Les secrets de Wyzima. * Quand vous menez les recherches, terminez Q2.28 Le témoin et le complice et obtenez la confiance de Kalkstein ainsi que la quête Q2.29 Tour mystérieuse (2 livres sont nécessaires). * Prenez la liste de suspects de Raymond (Le boucanier, Leuvaarden, Talar) et parlez à chacun d’eux. De cette manière, toutes les quêtes concernant les suspects passeront en phase 2. * Quand Azar, sous l’apparence de Raymond, vous conseille de réaliser une autopsie, allez voir le fossoyeur (M8.36) et débutez Q2.54. La gratitude du fossoyeur. * A présent, vous allez devoir prouver l’innocence de Talar ou celle de Vincent (Q2.31. Suspect: Talar ou Q2.26. Suspect: Vincent Meis). Talar annulera la dette du fossoyeur, et Vincent vous donnera un passe pour le cimetière. Quel que soit votre choix, vous gagnerez accès au cimetière. * Retournez voir Azar-Raymond (M8.2) et ne lui dites pas que vous avez découvert la vérité. Vous pourrez ainsi lui tendre un piège près de la Tour de Pierre (M10.19) dans les marais. * Terminez la quête Q2.29 Tour mystérieuse (ainsi que toutes les quêtes secondaires qui y sont liées), puis Q2.58 Monolithes et entrez dans la Tour. Après avoir quitté la tour avec le livre que vous y avez trouvé, vous démasquez Azar. Le chapitre II sera clos lorsque vous l’aurez combattu, lui et le Professeur. Solution Chapitre II - Quêtes Secondaires Traduction et adaptation : supervision Megamat, membres de : http://www.thewitcherfrance.com ---- “Original unofficial The Witcher Game Guide is located at http://guides.gamepressure.com " Category:The WitcherCategory:Accueil